


Recovering from Defeat

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, annette joins the imperial army au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Annette's armies get wiped out and she is left with nothing. Post-timeskip CF route.





	Recovering from Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roraruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/gifts).

She had lost. Their last defense was wiped out and the Imperial army was advancing over her comrades’ dead bodies. She tried to save Fargheus and she failed.

“Annie…” Annette looked up to see Felix’s hand stretched out to her. “Let’s go home.” She squatted his hand away and the tears began to trickle down her face.

“What home?!” She choked out every word with all the anger she could muster. “What home? You destroyed my home. Our home. You destroyed our home.” Annette pounded her fists into the grass, her tears falling into the dirt. She wished that she died in battle. She wished that she never joined the Kingdom army. She wished that she didn’t see him today. She wished that she was better.

“I’m sorry.”

Annette looked up to see Felix crying. Somehow, the sight of him crying cleared her mind.

“No… I’m sorry. Felix.” She reached her hand out to him and caught one of his tears. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

He took her hand and took her into a hug as they cried into each other.

*

Annette hadn’t left her room in two days. Byleth and Sylvain had visited her to get her to leave but she couldn’t.

She let her friends die. She let her country down. And now, she was part of the enemy’s army. She was to fight for the same people who killed her family and ravaged her home.

She was weak.

“Annette?” It was Felix. Annette quickly hid under her covers, praying that he would go away.

“I’m not going to let you starve.” Felix opened the door and the smell of Onion Gratin Soup came with him. Annette’s stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten in two days either. She poked her head out tentatively.

“I’ll take the soup if you go away.”

“Not a chance. I didn’t rescue you just to let you rot in your own bed,” he set the bowl next to her and she lifted herself up to take it.

“So then why did you save me? To mock me? To prove that you were right in siding with the Empire?” The accusations left out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Don’t be stupid.” Annette flinched; his words hit her harder than she expected. To her surprise, his face turned red and he wasn’t looking at her. “I didn’t want to see you die. That’s all. And lying around in bed is the same as being dead, hurry up and get out already.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to abandon our friends and here we are! With the Imperial army!” Annette put the untouched soup back onto her bedside table to impatiently wipe away her tears.

“I chose to follow someone who was strong and with a sound mind. The boar was neither of those things.”

“What about our friends, Felix? Our family. Everyone’s dead. Ashe, Ingrid, Dedue, Dimitri… they’re all dead. They’re all… dead…” Annette sobbed into her sheets, staining the fabric with her tears. She half-expected Felix to leave but he was still there by the time she was done wiping away her tears.

“I know. I’m sorry. But wasting away doesn’t bring them back. You need to live on for them.” Felix took the soup and offered it to her. “Besides, if you’re not here, who will sing to me about swamp beasties?”

For the first time since the battle, Annette smiled. She took the soup and began to eat; the soup began to warm her up.

“The swamp beasties / they stay away during the day / but at night / they come out to play.” Felix smiled, causing Annette to blush and hastily drink her soup, but she drank too quickly and began to cough up soup, splattering it all over herself.

“Hey, what did I just say? You can’t sing the swamp beasty song if you die choking on soup.” Felix took the blanket and helped her up. Annette’s heart pounded as she realized how close she was to him.

“I’m okay!” She jumped away from him and fell back onto the bed. When he reached over to help her, she batted him away again. “I’m okay! Really!”

“Alright then. I guess I’ll leave you to that then,” Felix began walking away, but Annette quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No, wait. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me food and cheering me up.” Annette realized that she was holding his hand and quickly dropped it, blushing. “Thanks, Felix.”

“Don’t mention it.” Felix continued to walk away, but Annette briefly saw that his face was red too.


End file.
